Making Things Right Again
by xiheartu
Summary: USUI/MISA. Usui and Misaki both had an relationship during their high school years. Towards the graduation, Misaki found out something that changes her life forever. Five years later, she meets up with the one person she never thought she would see again.
1. Prologue

**name: **Making Things Right Again  
**category: **Romance and Family.  
**rating: **T for some bad words now and then.  
**pairings: **Usui and Misaki.  
**summary: **Usui and Misaki both had an relationship during their high school years. Towards the graduation, Misaki found out something that changes her life forever. Five years later, she meets up with the one person she never thought she would see again.  
**disclaimer: **I do not own Maid-Sama, but it would be awesome to have a boyfriend like Usui though.

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Ayuzawa Misaki and I am twenty-three years old. On the day of my graduation, I found out something that changed my life and it was all because of one person. And his name is Usui Takumi. He is this perverted outer space alien with blonde hair and emerald eyes. At school, I was known as the "Demon President" while Usui - I rather call him Usui than Takumi – was the guy that every single girl dreamed of having.

But for me, I never really cared about liking a boy and that's all because of my father. My father ditched my mom when I was just a little girl and was pregnant with Suzana. Ever since that day, I never trusted any guy that came along.

Okay, enough about my past history and back to the present. I found out something that changed my life and it is the child that is standing right beside me right now. She has black hair like mine and her personality was just like me in every way except – and thank goodness for this - my worst habit from high school, my temper issue. She was born in December and her name came from when she saw her first snowflake meaning "little snow". The one thing that gave away who was the father was her eyes. They are greenish-brown color, but out in the moonlight, it changes to a bright emerald.

Her name is Koyuki Ayuzawa and she is my daughter that I have hidden from everyone, aside from my mother, my sister and my two best friends.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**I have to say I hate my prologue! It sucks like hell and I just hate it! I think my grammar has not improved… Gahh, I need a Maid-Sama beta-reader! If anyone wants to be my beta-reader, please tell me (:**

**Much love,  
**Michelle


	2. CHAP01: Just Another Day

**name: **Making Things Right Again  
**category: **Romance and Family.  
**rating: **T for some bad words now and then.  
**pairings: **Usui and Misaki.  
**summary: **Usui and Misaki both had an relationship during their high school years. Towards the graduation, Misaki found out something that changes her life forever. Five years later, she meets up with the one person she never thought she would see again.  
**disclaimer: **I do not own Maid-Sama, but it would be awesome to have a boyfriend like Usui though.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Just Another Normal Day

* * *

"Mom, I don't want to go to school today!" Koyuki yelled from her bedroom, burying her face deeper into the pillow.

It was a Monday morning and it was Koyuki's first day of school. She knew deep inside that she was excited to go, because she was talking about all yesterday, but the one downer about school was waking up early in the morning. Of course, everyone knows that elementary school starts at 8 o'clock, but her mom wakes her up early because of the time that she goes to work.

"Ayuzawa Koyuki, you better wake up right now or I will come in there and make you wake up myself." Misaki yelled from inside her room.

Even though, Koyuki knew that she didn't want to wake, but when her mom used the "threatening" tone, it mentions anything but the words close to good. She slowly rose from her bed, trying to blink and rub the sleep out of her eyes. She let out a huge yawn before slowly walking into her bathroom. She did her morning duties that her mom had taught her to do, which was two simple things: brushing your teeth and going to the restroom. When she finished, she walked out to see her mom inside her closet, finding something for her to wear.

"Mom, please pick out something cool to wear. I want my first day to be special." Koyuki said, her sleep fading away from the cold water. Her mom had always told her about her past and stories about how she wasn't girly when she was in high school. Since she knew that the first day of school was special, she wanted to wear something other than the usual that her mom always makes her wear.

"What do you want to wear, sweetie?" Misaki asked her daughter, while looking through the clothes inside the closet. Most of Koyuki's closet was all pants and a few skirts. There was one dress that Koyuki only wore once and it was for Minako, Koyuki's grandmother, birthday. Ever since then, she never wore it again.

Koyuki walked into the closet to look at her clothes with her mom. She spotted a black tutu with blue sparkles. It fell right above her knee when she wore it. "What about this one, mama?"

"Okay, sweetie, since this is your first day of school, I will let you wear this." Misaki said, finding a matching shirt.

Koyuki hugged her mom and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey. Now go on and get ready. We have to leave soon." Misaki walked back to her room to finish getting ready.

A few minutes later, Koyuki came out, carrying a similar color bag to her outfit. "I'm ready."

"Here is your lunch." Misaki said, handing Koyuki a brown paper bag with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, apple juice, a bag of grapes, and two bags filled with her two favorite snacks, chocolate chip cookies and cinnamon Scooby Doo snacks. Koyuki put her lunch into her school bag.

Misaki got her things ready for work and by the time, it was 7:00am, they were ready to leave. When they arrived at the school, Koyuki found her best friend, also arriving to school and getting out of her car.

"There is Suzuki! Bye mom!" Koyuki said, giving her mom a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her bag and running out the car door.

Misaki shook her head and drove on to work. So far, Koyuki's first day of school went well… Or at least, she hoped that it would.

**TBC

* * *

**

**I am so sorry my friends for this chapter to be so short. I wanted to type and upload the first chapter, so it wouldn't be delayed too long. Plus, I had some time off of school to finish writing this. I had so much homework now… junior year sucks. Thank goodness for testing tomorrow and we don't have homework. Okay, sorry for my blabbing and please review (: I promise that my next chapter would be longer.**

**Much love,  
**Michelle


End file.
